


The Magical Cristal Ball

by angelwolf22



Category: Crossover anime fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwolf22/pseuds/angelwolf22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That if Kagome and other found the crisal in the forest ,that will happen ,is there new persons in the groupe and new place too new evil n they they help her pertect the cristal ball from her evil Uncal and other evil hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story, I hope you all like my story, please review. I don't own Inuyasha and other but I do own Krissa and other.
> 
> The Magical Cristal

Prologue 1

Hi, my name is Krissa Linsa Gosone, as well as I have another name, it Golden Brown Angel, I am ebony Inuhanyou -Indian-vampire, and not to mention I am a princess too. My hermeno and I am living with our chosen adopted parents in the hidden island call The Cristal, it for the humans, demon, along with, hanyou as well as other too, my friends are different with I am.

We care to playing in the woods with one another, we are 15 spring years old, we have been friends since I can remember. My okaa is ebony Inuhanyou along with my otou was Indian-vampire, as well as my older hermeno is just like me, because we have the same padres, and he is two springs years older than I.

However our okaa passed away in the fire when we were younger, I had been five and my hermeno was seven spring years old. We do not know where our otou is, we do know he still alive somewhere, And my big hermeno is 17 spring years old. We were Adopted by Kitsune/loen youkai in the forest; they take us to the hidden island, that we will be protected there.

Our chosen adopt padres Name is Plata and Dorados, they get their name from the pelage. We call them otou and okaa since they protect us for 11 years from our Tio Danson, our okaa side of the familia. Yes, he used to be good. Ever Since he comes back with the dark Cristal around his neck from the hunt he has changed from good too bad because that Cristal has the dark evil power in the Cristal and he wear it around his neck, it has the dark evil powers, me & my hermeno stay away from him as possible as we can. We do have power to, but we are too young to use it. We also meet a girl name Kagome in the meadow, we told her about the cristal, we also give it to her for safekeeping.

When he around we depart to the hidden chamber to get away from him along with that evil Cristal, we listen to the stories about it, and it is true too. We know who kill our okaa it was Tio Danson, and we sense our otou nearby, and he knows who killed his mate, and he sniff the air to find were the children is, when he found them, now he knows where they are in the hidden chamber. He happy that they are safe with the female, who is protesting his Children , than he turn to his brother-in-law and snarl at him for murdering he wife/mate, he was so mad his eyes turn dark red instead light red, and we started to relaxed because our otou is here to rescue us from the evil who is claimed our Tio Danson.

His long raven black hair waving in these airs like a dark pit black water, and fangs peck out of his mouth, his bared his teeth at his brother-in-law, and Tio Danson did the same, they about to fight one another, but they did not fight one another, they just staring at one another until one of them back down, it was Tio Danson who back down. Otou take a step up toward him, and Tio Danson take a step backward , some happen the Cristal started to glowing bright red and brighter, it so bright we cover our eyes, before he disappears he said this.

"I will found and kill you and your childrens!" he said with the evil laugh, and disappear in the thin air. I was so scare, I woke up from my nightmare and scream so loud, my hermeno run in my room in sitting on my bed, and wrapping her arm around me to cuddle me back and forward.

He spoke in the peacefulness whisper to me. "it will be alright, no one will can and hurt us we are protected in the Cristal island!"

He will be keeping doing that until I went to sleep, and he lying on the bed, thinking about what happen those years, it has been 11 years since we last saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese index
> 
> Okaa- mother
> 
> Otuo- father
> 
> Hanyou- half demon & half human
> 
> Youkai- Demon
> 
> Kitsune- fox
> 
> Spanish index
> 
> Pelage- fur
> 
> Padres- parents
> 
> Tio- uncle
> 
> Plata- silver
> 
> Dorada- golden
> 
> Familia- family
> 
> Cristal- crystal
> 
> Hermeno- brother
> 
> Loen- lion
> 
> Both indexes
> 
> Kitsune/loen- fox/lion


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome dream, and finding the boy

It nice and warn in the Indian spring day. The fifteen years old girl walks through the wood in addition looking around. Kagome do not remember seeing this Forest, Kagome stop and listening, Kagome hear voices, and Kagome follow it through the wood and into the gorgeous meadow, roes, Lilly's, and wild Flowers stop to admired the meadow.

Kagome remember she was following the children voices, it in the meadow somewhere. Kagome walking through the meadow with wild flower and others flowers around, and I saw two children playing with each other, the girl in the red and black shirt and jeans sitting in the middle of the meadow making flower crown, and her hermeno is sitting at the pond and keep in eyes on his little hermena.

And they were teasing each other about why Kagome making flowers crown, she say it for someone very special person, he is worry about his hermena, and his crimson-gold is full with life, love, and concern about his hermena, and I saw something on their head, she take a looking little closer, and it a kawaii dogs ears.

they are hanyou just like Inuyasha and something else. That remind me where is Inuasha and the other with kagome in her thought, the boy and his hermena know where she is there, and the girl dropped the flower crown, and stood up and her hermeno also stood up.

the girl fan up to me, she is exciting to see the me, her hermeno is so surprise to see someone in the meadow with us, his hermena stop in front of me and grab her hand and she is out of thought to look at the girl who holding my hand in her.

The girl want her to follow her to were her hermeno is steading under the pears tree, she let go of my hand and huge me I was stoked, than I recover and I huge her in lot go and I did the same, she went to stead next to her hermeno under the tree.

"We were expecting you, our okaa tell us you will come and help us, and also want us to give you this." She said with excited in her voice, She take something out of her pocket, it was a beautiful necklace with a pearl and the rosemary in each side of the pearl, it so beautiful I can't stop looking at it. The girl graded my hand again and put it in my hand.

In my it was bigger enough to fit in the palm in my hand, and it growled to the size of the crystal ball, I looking at it in awe, without looking up at them I introduced myself to them both.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, what your name?" Kagome is still looking at the necklace, and put it around my neck and it shrinks back to the pearl. I look down at them.

"I'm Krissa Linsa Gosone," She point at herself and her hermeno. "And this is my hermeno Alvaro Alan Gosone." He said little shy. "Hi! It is nice to meet you Kagome." Alvaro said polite, he don't want to embarrass her right in front of me. I bent down to their level.

"How old are you too, and where is yours padres?" Kagome said with little concern about the kids.

"I'm five," Krissa put her fingers out to show me how old her is, and I turn to her hermeno. "And he is seven years old, how are you Kagome?" Both of them smile at the same time, and I smile at them.

"I'm fifteen years old, and thank you for the lovely necklace." They just change the subject, I al must forgot about their padres. They read my mind.

"Before we tell you where our padres are, we have tell you something about the necklace. that not just any necklace, it a travel- through-time, and a wishes necklace, our okaa tell us it very special necklace, so be careful with it, use it wisely, you are the new guardian to this Cristal necklace, yes it really a Cristal, and our okaa at the house and getting dinner ready, we don't know where our otou is?" She was not worry as hermeno is.

One minute we were in the meadow, the next thing I know we are at their house in the secrets room with Krissa and Alvaro, it is dark in here, I cannot see in the dark, but they can. Krissa grabbing my hand and Alvaro my other hand; they guide me through the passageway. We stop at the middle of the passageway, they let go of my hands to open peck hole, and we can look through them.

The room is offices full of books, papers, and other stuff, but it a mess, there a man, and he was looking for something, he not alone, the woman is in there with him, there something evil about the man. They are aggressive with each other, him so mad, and him going to bet the woman. Something caught my eyes, it was a red cristal necklace, and the evil energy is coming from that Cristal. I back away from the peck hole, and turn to Krissa and Alvaro, they feel it too, and did the same.

"What you saw was our Tio Danson and the woman is our Okaa." She is scare for her okaa and her hermeno is too feeling the same. It is dark in here, I feel sorry for them so I give them a hug, than we a woman scream, I lot go to see what is happen, and I sea she is dead.

I hear another sound, it sound like angered animal just lost it mate, and it is painful howl. "You can calm drown that is our otou." She is excited and not scared anymore.

I save their otou came running in his office. He stop around, and sniff the air to find he children, and he did found them and he found someone else in the secrets room, he know they are safe we the person in the secret room with them. I saw him look stunned, he did not know that I am here, he do now, he is glad that he children is safe with me.

He glared at his brother-in-law, and look at his mate/wife he glared back at his brother-in-law, he was so mad, his eyes turn to dark red instead of light red, and his long raven black hair waving in the air like a dark pit black water, his cape also wave like his hair. He bore his fangs at Danson and Tio Danson did the same, they about to fight each other, but they did not fight each other instead they are glaring at each.

Until one of them back down, Tio Danson back down. Their otou walking toward him, Tio Danson step backward, the Cristal necklace growing big, and it start to glowing bright red and brighter, it so bright, we back away from the peck holes, and cover our eyes. Before he disappears, he says this.

"I will find and kill you and your children." He said with the evil laugh, and he disappear.

I feeling the chill up & down on my back, and we were sneaking, I close my eyes, and then I open my eyes, I am back in feudal era Japan. It was just a dream buy it feel so real, I looking around, my friends is still sleeping, the was a weird dream. I get up from my sleeping bag. In addition, went for a walking in the woods. She did not know Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome she is gone to the wood; he got up to follow her to be sure she is not hurt.

Kagome stop and looking around, she Inuyasha is watching her, she is glade he came, went on walking toward the meadow, and through it, she saw something shiny. Kagome stop and bend down to pick it up, it the same Cristal necklace the little girl & her hermeno give me in my dream, and it is real my friends have one too.

We are all connected to all this somehow, I looking around again and saw something in the meadow with us, it a hanyou lying on the wild flower nearby, I went to him, he is unconscious, hurt, and need our help. He wear black and red tunic shirt and the jeans, his hair is black, straight, and long, I kneeled next to him, and hold my hands out to healing him, I close my eyes and lot my healing powers to do it work. When I finish the task, he still unconscious, I know Inuyasha is watching me, which make me feel safe.

"I know you there Inuyasha; please come help to get him to the village, and please be carful with him." She is very concerned about him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha jump off tree. In addition, land next to Kagome. I glazed in to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, it was pleasing me to help him, and long I doing this she will like me more than ever, Thought Inuyasha. Without saying a word, I pick the boy up and put him on my back with Kagome on my back too. On our way to the village the boy stirring little bit, and I all most dropped him.

We got to the village; it was so quiet, not for long the sun al must rise. We went inside cottage, Kagone jump off, and made the bed for the boy. I pick the boy on the bed, the Kagome made for him, she grabbed the blanket, and walk toward the boy with the blanket to cover him with it, to keep him warm. She goes get Kaede and the other too.

Inuyasha is protested of kagome, he see her as little sister, he don't felt safe with her around the boy, why would I making sure the boy not going to hurt his pack members. 

That is he doing, he is around here his clothes is kind of like Kagome. I went to outside, went to my favorites spot on the tree. I jump on branch cared not to break it, I sit down on the drench, and I have my back up against the trunk of the tree to get comfortable. I saw the sun is rising, I hear them asking Kagome some questions, she answer them the best she can. It going to be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermena/sister
> 
> I sorry it more than 2 week to finish this chapter, I been busy with my school work, in at home too. So enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese index
> 
> Okaa- mother
> 
> Otuo- father
> 
> Hanyou- half demon & half human
> 
> Youkai- Demon
> 
> Kitsune- fox
> 
> Spanish index
> 
> Pelage- fur
> 
> Padres- parents
> 
> Tio- uncle
> 
> Plata- silver
> 
> Dorada- golden
> 
> Familia- family
> 
> Cristal- crystal
> 
> Hermeno- brother
> 
> Loen- lion
> 
> Both indexes
> 
> Kitsune/loen- fox/lion
> 
> Yeah! I hope you real-ling like it, tell me all about it. I hope to finish Prologue 2 by next two next weeks, the 2end of Prologue 2 is little about Kagome dreams that were she meet the little girl and her older good dream turn into a nightmare. They will see their Otou again real soon. He is close to them but he doesn't want them to know.


End file.
